<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate by kimjoongie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873169">Soulmate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie'>kimjoongie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:07:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27873169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimjoongie/pseuds/kimjoongie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Endless dreams about a person are rare, yet Hyungsik had them. He wondered why he had dreams about someone he had never met. But there was never an answer to it, only more questions when suddenly after all this time, the person from his dream stood in front of him. When that person suddenly wasn’t only in his mind when he slept, but right in front of him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park HyungSik/reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>English is not my first language ♡</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t believe it, the stranger was the person of his dreams. The very same dreams that made him wake up with a smile on his face. The same dreams that made his heart ache because he was longing for her. For her sweet personality, she had shown in the dreams. Longing for her beautiful (e/c), and her smile. Every morning after the dream ended he wished to hear her voice and hear her laugh in person. Yet, he knew once he woke up, he had to say goodbye to her and wait for the day to be over, so he could close his eyes and fall asleep again so that he could be with her. </p>
<p>At least, that was what he thought. He could only see her in his dreams because the person was only existing in his dreams and was a part of his imagination but now he bumped into the very same person that he longed to see her for so long. And it surprised him. Because now he was able to look into her eyes, hear her laugh and voice and he didn’t have to be afraid to wake up and lose her because this was real, and he couldn’t be any happier.</p>
<p>Yet, he had many questions. At first, he just wondered why someone he had never seen appeared in his dream, but now he wondered how someone that clearly existed would appear in his dream? And what was the meaning of it? Was it some kind of soulmate ritual? Seeing each other in their dreams until they cross paths? And what if it was a soulmate ritual, did these dreams have a deeper meaning, some kind of vision? </p>
<p>Hyungsik had so many questions regarding this but he knew that there wouldn’t be an answer to them. And he would also not get an answer to the question if you had seen him in his dreams, just like he had seen you. He simply had to put that question aside and hope fate had planned something nice for you two. </p>
<p>“I am sorry. I didn’t see you. I was sunk in thought and I wasn’t aware of my surroundings.” Hyungsik apologised.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry. We’ve all been there,” you reassured him. </p>
<p>“You are not hurt or anything, right?” Hyungsik looked at you. </p>
<p>“Oh, no no. I am completely fine. Just shocked about this.” you said without realising what you just did.</p>
<p>“Shocked?” Hyungsik wondered. </p>
<p>Your eyes widened slightly because you had no idea what to tell him. It was clear that you couldn’t possibly tell him that you were shocked to see the man from your dreams. That the man you fell in love with, stood now in front of you. You could not tell him how happy you were that you were now able to see his brown eyes and his breathtaking smile in person. How could you tell him that if it all sounded so surreal? Therefore you had to find a believing white lie that he would not realise right away so that you wouldn’t embarrass yourself.</p>
<p>“I was also sunk in thoughts that’s why this bump shocked me.” you lied. </p>
<p>“Alright, my sincere apologies,” Hyungsik said. </p>
<p>Hyungsik didn’t believe it. Somehow you looked like you were shocked when you heard the question. Perhaps it was the same reason, he kept quiet. That it wasn’t just him who had seen you before. But you had experienced the same. All this longing to find that person, the aching heart and the butterflies. Somehow he wouldn’t lose the feeling that you had experienced the same. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I have to go now. And really I am okay, so don’t worry.” you started to say goodbye.</p>
<p>“Sure. I am glad you are.” Hyungsik said, but somehow it felt like he wanted to say more. But decided otherwise. You put that thought away and walked away with a heavy heart. You didn’t want to walk away from him. It was true, you had never seen him in this reality, but you endlessly met in your dreams and fell in love with him. Might everyone call you crazy, but you knew that this man was the same man that appeared in your dreams, every time you closed your eyes. </p>
<p>“Ya! Sorry!” Hyungsik shouted. “Wait a second.” he continued.</p>
<p>Shocked and happy at the same time that he called after you turned around to him and looked right into his beautiful eyes.</p>
<p>“I know it might be very straight-forward, but somehow I really don’t want to let you go. Can I have your phone number so we can stay in touch?” Hyungsik nervously asked. </p>
<p>You instantly smiled. You were glad that he had the courage to ask because you were too shy to ask him for his number. Too shy to admit that you didn’t want to say goodbye either. Too shy to tell him the truth about how you feel. </p>
<p>“Yes, you can.” you smiled.</p>
<p>Hyungsik raised his eyebrows, shocked that instead of calling him crazy you actually agreed. </p>
<p>You chuckled as you saw how shocked he was. Hyungsik was definitely not prepared for an answer like that. </p>
<p>“Sorry! I did not expect you to say yes.” Hyungsik laughed while talking out his phone to give it to you. </p>
<p>“I could see it on your face. It spoke more than words could ever do.” you laughed, taking his phone to type in your phone number. </p>
<p>“My face somehow always gives away my emotions. Maybe I should work on my Pokerface.” Hyungsik said. </p>
<p>“Well, there is nothing wrong with a face that shows emotions,” you admitted.</p>
<p>“I really can’t change it, I tried it in my past, but I gave that up. And hearing that there is nothing bad on it, makes it easier to live with an expressive face,” he admitted.</p>
<p>“I am glad I was able to make you feel better,” you responded, smiling. </p>
<p>“I am Hyungsik, by the way.” he smiled and you thought he had the prettiest smile. </p>
<p>“I am (y/n).” you held back his phone where he instantly called you. </p>
<p>“I know, usually, you wait three days to call someone, but I was never keen on following these rules.” he joked.</p>
<p>“That is good because I hate these rules.” you chuckled as he laughed. “But now that we exchanged numbers, I really have to go or I will be late.” you smiled.</p>
<p>“I will message you later.” he smiled. “It was nice meeting you, (y/n).” </p>
<p>“And it was nice meeting you Hyungsik.” you grinned and then walked away with the biggest smile on your face. And you really couldn’t wait for his message and what fate had planned for both of you. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>